This invention relates to a high voltage switch assembly, and more particularly, to such an assembly having grounding switch means associated therewith and to a positive mechanical lock-out means for preventing the operation of the associated switches out of proper sequence.
Prior arrangements for switches of the type generally indicated have been characterized by various disadvantages, one of the principal ones of which is that they are normally quite complicated and costly requiring numerous parts, all of which make the lock-out subject to failure. Also, switches of the type generally indicated are normally assembled at the installation site and are thus subject to dimensioned variations, thus making it extremely difficult and time consuming to field-fit a lock-out device with the switch assembly.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel lock-out arrangement for a switch assembly which resolves the problems set forth in a practical and satisfactory manner.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable lock-out arrangement for a switch assembly which easily adapts to the structure in the field.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved lock-out which is inexpensive to manufacture and simple in operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a switch lock-out which requires no special tools to assemble.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lock-out arrangement for a switch assembly which has relatively few moving parts.